Embodiments of the invention relate generally to trapping cylindrical diamagnetic materials and, in particular, to positioning diamagnetic materials in a contactless manner by magnets.
Miniaturization of semiconductor circuits has led to the fabrication of transistor devices on a smaller and smaller scale. At the end of scaling technology is a quasi one-dimensional structure, such as semiconductor nanowires or carbon nanotubes. Semiconductor nanowires can be fabricated using traditional lithography technology. However they are prohibitively expensive as the device scale becomes very small, such as less than five nanometers (nm) in diameter. In some applications, semiconductor wires or carbon nanotubes are synthesized using various processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), which wires or nanotubes can be harvested and subsequently fabricated to serve as a semiconductor device.
One of the key challenges in utilizing semiconductor wires or carbon nanotubes is to assemble them in large amounts and in precise locations on a substrate to serve as an integrated circuit with a method suitable for large scale manufacturing.